Reunited
by XBrain130
Summary: Two drabbles of possible theories about how Yuya and Yuzu will reunite in the Synchro Dimension. First version is fluff. Second version is angst.
1. Chapter 1

Yugo's D-Wheel screeched to an halt in front of the group of people. He and Yuzu took off their helmets, the latter looking surprised. «Yuya!»

The boy looked up at her surprised. He stood frozen for a few seconds, before tears started to fall from his eyes, a large smile appearing on his face. «YUZU!»

He run towards her and glomped her, crying of happiness. The girl blushed, it was the second time in bit of time that someone hugged her so tightly. But this timer, he was her childhood friend, so she lighted up and hugged him.

«I thought that Academia had captured you... or turned into a card... or... or...» he cried into her shoulder, with her barely understanding his rambles. He felt her stomach doing a flip-flop as she realized just what kind of despair he went through in the last days. She placed her hand on his head and caressed him, trying to calm him down.

«Don't worry. I'm here. Academia never got me.» Yuya sniffled and looked up in her eyes. «Ever since... I knew what was going on... I couldn't help thinking and worrying about you...» he whispered, his smile widened. «...and that... made me realize...»

He leaned slowly towards her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Last time things where like this, Masumi embarrassed them. He didn't seemed to want to part from her just now though. «...I love you.» He dipped down and placed his lips on hers, trembling slightly, but despite her shock, she could feel he was being sincere about his feelings.

The light touch lasted for seconds, until Yuya pressed a bit more and the kiss became more passionate. Yuzu widened her eyes and blushed, but she felt her body becoming warm. She slowly relaxed, closed her eyes, and tried to return the gesture with the same passion.

After a half-minute, they parted, breathing quietly. They stared at each other, redness painted on their cheeks. «You know... sometimes I kinda wondered what it would have been like...» she murmured, gently placing her palm on his warm cheek. «...but I though you were too naive to understand... I never imagined you would have done that first...»

He ran his hand on her arms, giving her thrills. «I like to surprise my audience...» he told her. «And I want you to be my audience forever. I don't want to ever leave you again.» That said, he pecked her on the forehead, and pulled her closed to his chest, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

«Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect activate!» said Yuya with an harsh voice, his eyes glowed red again, his hair floating upwards. «When Dark Rebellion treated as Level 7 is used as an Xyz Material for this card, all Level 7 or lower monsters you control are destroyed, and their ATKs are inflicted to you as damage!» The black dragon roared loudly, producing purple shockwaves. When this made contact with the opponent's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", it flashed, and then exploded, investing Yugo's D-Wheel with a gust of wind.

YUGO  
LP 2700→200  
[] × 0

Yugo's eyes were glowing cyan. «You bastard... you destroyed my dragon...!» Yuya smiled creepily «Battle!» As soon as the word was uttered, the dark dragon's spikes split opened, and purple laser blades jutted out. «Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Direct Attack!» The monster dipped down, slicing the road with his mouth blades. «Revolt Wrath - STRIKE DISOBEY!» The monster rammed Yugo, who was sent flying backward.

YUGO  
LP 200→0  
[] × 0

The white-clad boy was enveloped by a blinding glow, before he vanished. Yuya slowly walked to that point, and picked up a white-framed card. «2 out. I need only 1 more.» At that moment, he heard quick footstep. He turned aside to see Yuzu running towards him. «Yuya! What are doing there? I'm so happy to see you! But where is Yugo?» he asked. She saw his D-Wheel laying on the side near Yuya, but the owner was nowhere to be seen. «Yuya! Why do you say something?»

Staring at her, his mouth curved into a wide smirk. «_Sojo_...» he muttered. Yuzu shivered, his smile was too similar to Yuri's. «Yuya? Are you alright?» Yuya slowly moved towards her. She was frozen. This time she was sure he was him, but at the same time her sixth sense was telling her that something was wrong like a blaring alarm.

Yuya stopped right in front of her, and grabbed her chin, but delicately. «Don't worry, "Yuzu"...» Why he used air quotes around her name? «...everything's going alright. I only need one more to free myself, then I'll help you free yourself.» «Wh-What are you talking about?!» He chuckled darkly. «I see. You didn't woke up yet. Don't worry, I'll soon help you, my beloved goddess.» He then dipped down with out warning, and kissed her passionately. Yuzu blushed heavily, even thought she had sometimes fantasized about this moment, right now it felt very wrong, he clearly wasn't himself.

Did that mean he was sincere, or not?

However, her vision suddenly hazed over, a pink flash coming from her eyes. He then finally pulled back, smirking. «I'm starting to lose control on the body, but I swear I'll end our restrained condition soon.» Yuzu looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before his eyes closed, and his hair fell down. When he opened his eyes, they were normal, and Yuzu snapped out of her trance.

«Yuzu, I...» he muttered. He was seeing images of what he had done since he lost control, and now he felt weak and embarrassed. «I'm sorry.» he whispered. Yuzu held his shoulders trembling, looking at him in the eyes. «Yuya, what's happening here?» she asked quietly. He hugged her, trying to comfort himself with her proximity. «I don't really know anything, except that there's something very wrong within me. Something dark that is trying to control me. Mieru told me so.» Surprised, Yuzu patted his shoulders.

What he meant with "I'll free you too" while he was possessed?

Maybe there was something buried deep in her body as well?


End file.
